


Измученный моряк

by Nagini_snake



Series: Измученный моряк [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Биология Спока ставит его перед выбором: либо подвергнуть смертельной опасности самого дорогого ему человека, либо бежать и погибнуть в одиночестве. Спок делает свой выбор, Кирк – свой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Измученный моряк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Sailor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152189) by Greywolf the Wanderer. 



> Перевод выполнен на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя и прошёл в шорт-лист РСИЯ.  
> Действие происходит после эпизода 2.01 TOS "Амок".  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.  
> Текст содержит иллюстрацию -tafa.

_Компас взбесился,_  
Брошен штурвал.  
Звёзд и Луны  
Ты давно не видал. 

_Измученный моряк_  
Устал пучины бороздить.  
Манит на берегу маяк,  
Но за свободу нужно заплатить… 

_"Lost Sailor", by Garcia/Hunter, The Grateful Dead_

 

Я абсолютно сломлен. Я должен покинуть «Энтерпрайз».

Через две недели все это будет уже неважно, поскольку я буду мертв. Но лучше это, чем утянуть Джима за собой, в пучину безумия. Я никогда не сделал бы этого. Я не имею права. Не так я должен отплатить ему за нашу дружбу. 

Я должен был знать.

И это чистая правда. Вот только я оставил Вулкан на несколько лет раньше, чем успел завершить свое обучение, и в силу разных причин больше не возвращался домой до дня кал-иф-фи. Так что, полагаю, это только мой промах, и мне некого винить в своем невежестве. Я мог в любое мгновение запросить необходимую информацию, стоило только захотеть, но годы шли, лихорадка не наступала, и я начал считать, что меня это никогда не коснется, что хотя бы в этом будет польза от принесшей мне в жизни столько бед человеческой крови. 

Так я думал в течение десяти лет. Я был намного старше своих ровесников, которые давно через это прошли, но я не горел. Но когда это произошло, пламя охватило меня так же жестоко, как всех остальных вулканцев, и от моей безупречной логики, от моей силы в одно мгновение не осталось и следа. 

Но пусть все остается как есть, я никогда не взвалю этого на плечи Джима. Мы с ним связаны, это так, но он не заслуживает столь тяжкой ноши. Он мой т'хай'ла, но он не понимает до конца, что это значит. Я никогда ему не говорил. Я теряю себя, когда он произносит это слово, и его глаза сияют улыбкой, которую он бережет только для меня. А я никогда не мог отыскать нужных слов. Он не говорит на вулканском. И это никогда мне не мешало. Я находил счастье в том, что просто могу быть рядом. Мне не требовалось большего. Я вулканец. Желание проистекает из тела, а тело можно держать под контролем.

Я так думал — и потому я глупец.

Рядом с ним я чувствовал себя в безопасности. Я полагал, что могу извлечь лучшее из двух наших миров.

А все закончилось вот так.

Сорок дней назад Т'Прин разорвала связь, что была между нами с самого детства. Я едва ощутил это. Я горел. Я знал только одно: я должен сражаться. Я пытался сопротивляться, но не мог. В конце я даже не понимал, с кем борюсь. Мной управлял древний инстинкт — желание убивать. Взять то, что мне принадлежит, отобрать у того, кто пытается им завладеть. 

Сорок дней назад я очнулся от плак-тау, держа в руках безжизненное тело Джима. Маккой оттолкнул меня, развернулся и забрал его прочь. В тот день я думал, что моя жизнь кончена. Я думал, что убил Джима.

Сорок дней назад я стоял в песках кун-ут-кал-иф-фи, отдавая Стонну ту, что должна была стать моей женой. Она уже принадлежала ему — всем, кроме своего имени, — и вместе с лихорадкой мое тело покинуло желание ею обладать. Это было к лучшему. Ей не было до меня дела, как и мне до нее. Я попрощался с Т'Пау, так и не сумев понять, что означал ее странный взгляд. Тогда не сумев. 

Сорок дней назад я поднялся на борт корабля, вернулся в последний оставшийся у меня дом и обнаружил, что Леонард снова перехитрил нас всех. И я обнаружил Джима, живого и здорового, улыбающегося мне с бесконечной доброжелательностью и всепрощением во взгляде своих изменчивых глаз. 

Я думал, что я свободен. Что я в безопасности. Что я сорвал с себя цепи своего вулканского наследия. 

Я так думал — и потому я глупец.

==============================

Мы покинули Вулкан и направились на церемонию инаугурации нового президента Альтаира VI. Все было именно так, как мы ожидали. Джим называет задания такого рода «демонстрацией военной мощи», и я понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Дело исключительно политическое. Наше присутствие там совершенно не требовалось, миссия могла быть поручена любому из находящихся поблизости кораблей Федерации. И из-за этого я едва не погиб...

Когда мероприятия закончились, мы вернулись на прежний маршрут.

Следующие двадцать дней не были наполнены событиями. Мы с Джимом возобновили ежевечерние шахматные партии, вернулись к совместным тренировкам в спортзале, «Энтерпрайз» следовала своим курсом вдоль границ Нейтральной зоны, и все было спокойно.

Пять дней назад я начал понимать, что что-то не в порядке, но не сразу сумел сообразить, в чем дело, предполагая, что необычные ощущения имеют отношение к недавно разорванной Связи.

Но той ночью мне начали сниться сны. Они были туманны и пугающи, и поначалу, проснувшись, я ничего не мог вспомнить. Оставалось только ощущение ужаса, отчаяния, еще чего-то незнакомого мне ранее... и простыни, насквозь пропитанные моим потом. 

Три ночи назад я вспомнил. Мне снова снился сон, но на этот раз он был абсолютно ясным, и, когда я проснулся, воспоминания остались со мной. Три ночи назад мне снился Джим.

Это продолжалось с тех пор каждую ночь. Раньше я искал во сне Т'Прин, теперь же я тянулся к нему и более не мог отрицать того, что со мной происходит.

Так вот что значил тот взгляд Т'Пау. Она поняла, что в моем разуме уже формируется новая Связь, но поскольку я не стал об этом говорить, решила, что все договорено и идет по плану. Я совершенно уверен, что ей даже не пришло в голову, что я просто невежественен в этом вопросе, ведь невежество по собственному желанию — нелогично, а я всегда гордился своей логикой. 

И теперь лихорадка вернулась. Зов моей вулканской крови слишком силен, его невозможно отрицать. Только сейчас, когда стало слишком поздно, я внимательно изучил файлы Вулканской академии наук и обнаружил то, что должен был знать давным-давно: пон фарр, прерванный битвой, всегда возвращается, и у меня есть только два пути — найти пару или умереть. И что во время битвы мой разум каким-то образом обратился к Джиму. Он всегда был моим ближайшим другом. Возможно, единственным другом. И теперь именно его лицо является мне во снах. Именно его прикосновения я жажду с таким отчаянием. Но я не могу позволить этому случиться. Его не привлекают мужчины. Я не имею права причинить ему вред. Я помню, каким был в пламени лихорадки. В этом состоянии я могу ранить его или убить и даже не буду осознавать, что натворил. Я уже едва не убил его. Нет. Я не могу позволить этому случиться.

Судя по показаниям моего трикодера, у меня осталось три, максимум пять дней, в течение которых я хотя бы частично смогу контролировать себя, а потом меня поглотит лихорадка. Мне хватит этого времени, чтобы добраться до пункта назначения. Мне хватит этого времени, чтобы улететь как можно дальше — туда, где он не сумеет меня найти.

Я подготовился к отбытию. Я реквизировал «Галилео II» и ввел в него выдуманный маршрут полета. На самом деле я собирался на Новую Аризону — земную колонию, что находится на расстоянии двадцати световых лет от нашей текущей позиции. Это жаркая и сухая планета — такой климат будет для меня наиболее благоприятен в те несколько дней, что мне остались. Уже сейчас температура на корабле бросает меня в дрожь.

Я использовал все свои возможности, чтобы раздобыть вулканские коды доступа, которые не сможет отследить Джим. Я знаю, что он попытается меня найти, если сообразит, что происходит, поэтому я должен сделать все, чтобы он этого не понял — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока все не закончится.

Должен признать, я не хочу умирать. Даже сейчас, если бы у меня был выбор, я сделал бы все, чтобы этого избежать. Но до Вулкана три недели пути на максимальном варпе, и нам никогда не успеть туда вовремя. Так что мне ничего не остается, кроме как уйти. Я умру, да. Но Джим останется жив. Я никогда не втяну его в то, что он, несомненно, посчитает отвратительным. И я сам не готов еще раз очнуться, держа в руках его израненное или мертвое тело. 

Это все, что я могу. Я делаю эту запись в личном журнале для того, чтобы, узнав о моей смерти, он смог получить ответы на все возникшие вопросы, чтобы между нами не осталось недомолвок и не было возможности обвинить в моей гибели того, кто решится предоставить мне последний приют. Было бы неправильно отплатить им за гостеприимство таким образом. 

==============================

Завтра я надеюсь достигнуть планеты. Я лечу с низкой скоростью, чтобы мой след был максимально незаметен, и применяю все известные мне уловки, стараясь скрыть его совсем. Это необходимо, поскольку все мои действия окажутся бессмысленными, стоит Джиму обнаружить хоть какие-нибудь следы. 

Мне потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не выдать себя, когда я стоял в его каюте и ждал, пока он рассмотрит только что поданный запрос на увольнительную. В отличие от меня, Джим обладает мощнейшей интуицией и почти всегда оказывается прав в своих подозрениях.

Он озадаченно вглядывался в протянутый мной падд. За все наше знакомство я подавал запрос на отпуск всего лишь во второй раз. Я ничего не объяснил, и, конечно, его терзало любопытство, но в конце концов он просто улыбнулся, поставил подпись и пожелал мне удачи. Он понимал, что произошедшие недавно события были для меня испытанием, но не представлял себе, насколько тяжелым. И он всегда говорил, что мне нужно тратить больше времени на себя.

Я поймал себя на том, что, как самый обыкновенный человек, отчаянно желаю, чтобы у меня был иной выход. Я глубоко сожалею о том, что должен уйти вот так, не открыв ему правды. Мы так много не успели друг другу сказать — и теперь не скажем никогда. Каиидс! Я ничего не могу изменить. 

Меня периодически лихорадит. Тяжело сохранять позу, требуемую для пилотирования, но я справляюсь. 

Я поднял температуру в шаттле до максимально возможных сорока градусов. Чтобы повысить ее еще, мне пришлось бы разобрать панель управления, но на это я уже не способен. Мне по-прежнему холодно, но это не важно. Сорока градусов вполне достаточно для того, чтобы я сумел добраться до места. Очень скоро все потеряет для меня значение. 

==============================

Хижина расположена в безлюдном месте. Ночи здесь холодные, но днем температура вполне комфортна. Это место я выбрал именно из-за его отдаленности от поселений, мой народ всегда ищет уединения перед смертью. 

Еще одно преимущество этого уголка заключается в наличии большой пещеры, где мне удалось припарковать «Галилео». Я выключил двигатели и думаю, что толстый камень послужит адекватной маскировкой. Я запрограммировал маяк на старт аварийной передачи через две недели. К этому моменту все, так или иначе, закончится.

Дров в хижине достаточно, чтобы справляться с ночным холодом, к тому же тут большая печь. Я привез с собой еду, еще немного мне оставил хозяин жилища, но все происходило так же, как в первый раз. Я не испытывал голода. Я не мог заставить себя поглощать пищу. Но все это неважно.

Говорят, что некоторые последователи учения Колинар могут пережить пон фарр в одиночестве, подвергая себя жесткой самодисциплине и погружаясь в глубокую медитацию. Но мне это вряд ли удастся. Уже сейчас я с трудом достигаю второго уровня, поскольку то, что зародилось во мне, лишает меня способности к концентрации именно тогда, когда я больше всего в ней нуждаюсь. Но и это не имеет значения. Я здесь, а Джим нет. Он в безопасности. Он не должен смотреть на то, что со мной происходит. Вот что важно. 

Я принял решение оставаться в доме. Единственный способ согреться — это топить печь без остановки. К тому же я не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то видел. Это увеличивает шансы на то, что Джим меня не найдет. 

Мне еще многое нужно подготовить, а времени остается все меньше. 

==============================

Я должен держаться. Еще немного, и все кончится. Теперь мне трудно говорить, но я должен... сначала все закончить. Я должен закончить.

Я хочу, чтобы все знали: никто не заставлял меня... сделать это. Я пришел сюда по своей воле. Я решил... скрыть свое состояние. Это мое право. Я... вулканец. Я должен умереть, как полагается вулканцу.

Мое имущество на Вулкане по традиции... достанется моей семье. Мое имущество... на борту «Энтерпрайз» я оставляю капитану Кирку... и доктору Маккою. Я говорю это для подтверждения... своего завещания, которое находится в сейфе... в моей каюте на корабле.

Вот и все. Я закончил.

Запись будет продолжаться... пока не кончится место на диске. Думаю, все произойдет быстро.

Цепь достаточно длинная, и я могу дотянуться... до воды, дров и печи. До кровати. Но не до двери. Не до коммуникатора. Не до генератора энергии. Я убедился, что мне это не удастся... до того, как застегнуть цепные оковы.

Так нужно. Я не смогу причинить никому вреда, когда безумие... поглотит меня.

Это знание дарит мне... некоторое удовлетворение. Это все, что мне осталось, но этого... достаточно. Очень скоро все начнется. Я уже чувствую это. Будь счастлив, т'хай'ла. Джим. Прощай... навсегда. 

==============================

Боги. Надеюсь, я не опоздал. Я не знаю, ведь я больше не ощущаю его в своем сознании. Сны прекратились два дня назад, но я хочу верить, что это не значит ничего такого.

Это был просто кошмар.

Сначала пришло сообщение от леди Аманды. Они недавно вернулись на Вулкан и, как только узнали о том, что произошло, она сразу попыталась со мной связаться. Она тщательно выбирала слова, но каким-то образом я _все понял_. Это было, черт подери, логично! Именно так он бы и поступил — ушел, спрятался и умер в одиночестве. Как вулканец. Как кот. Это же Спок, в конце концов!

А потом начались сны. Кошмары, видения. Спок звал в них меня, бушующее пламя пожирало леса, и огненная лава струилась по склонам холмов. Били молнии, освещая темные небеса... Я не чувствовал голода, я не находил себе места, и даже на мостике было тяжело находиться без движения. 

Потом мы выяснили, что его маршрут полета оказался полной ерундой. Ни в одном из обозначенных портов его не видели.

Если бы не Скотти, этим бы все и закончилось. Именно он догадался, как отследить «Галилео»: в шаттле оказалась мельчайшая неисправность, что-то вроде фазового микросдвига в главной гондоле. Я ничего не понял, но это сработало. Он оказался прав. Он и Сулу. Это была их заслуга. 

Одному богу известно, что подумал Ногура — кажется, я нес полнейшую чушь, но он все же разрешил отклониться от маршрута патрулирования и направить корабль в этот сектор. Я бы все равно полетел, но с позволения начальства как-то спокойнее. Скотти и остальные прикрыли бы меня при любом раскладе, но было бы несправедливо взваливать на них такую ответственность. 

Оставалось надеяться, что мы не опоздали...

Мы находились на орбите Новой Аризоны, и я готовил «Коперник» к спуску на планету. Боунз хотел отправиться со мной, но я не позволил. Я обещал связаться, если... если он сможет чем-то помочь.

Однако я в этом не уверен. Прошло восемь дней с тех пор, как Спок нас оставил. Восемь дней — и я больше не могу отыскать его присутствия в своем сознании. И все же я надеюсь... 

Просто прекрасно, что эта колония совсем новая. Во время спуска я, кажется, нарушил все правила воздушного движения и приземлился прямо у входа в пещеру, где был припаркован «Галилео». Скотти совершил еще одно чудо, сумев отыскать обесточенный шаттл среди камней. Никто другой бы не справился. Но теперь все зависит от меня и трикодера, которым вооружил меня Боунз. Сначала я ничего не мог обнаружить. Я бродил по скалам и пробовал раз за разом. В таком состоянии он не мог уйти далеко. 

Есть! Одна жизненная форма, определенно вулканец, и он все еще жив, однако биосигнал совсем слабый.

Держись, Спок, я почти дошел. Держись...

Я должен успеть — это все, что я прошу. Дождись меня, _пожалуйста_...

Кажется, это то самое место. Маленькая хижина, встроенная в склон холма, почти незаметная глазу. Это точно оно. Я совсем рядом. Держись, друг мой...

Дьявол! Дверь заперта. Трикодер подтверждает, что он еще жив, но уже на самом краю. Совсем слабый... К чертям все это! Куплю им новый замок, если захотят. Так... настроить фазер на игольчатый луч... срезать вот здесь... Нет. Заклинило. Похоже, он забаррикадировался изнутри до того, как все началось. 

Ха! Так-то лучше. На плече, наверное, будет синяк... Ну и что?

У меня получилось. Я вошел в дом.

Дерьмо! Запах внутри невыносим... кровь, пот, рвота... О, Спок.

Господи. Это похоже на живодерню. Кругом кровь, а он свернулся клубочком в самом углу, за лодыжку пристегнутый к стене тяжелой цепью. Он закрепил ее на несущей балке и обернул вокруг ноги. Я не могу снять, слишком туго. 

Ох, друг мой, _зачем?_ Зачем ты сделал с собой такое? Неужели ты действительно думал, что я отвернусь от тебя? Ты никогда не бросал меня в беде, независимо от того, что я творил. 

Цепь пришлось срезать лучом фазера. Лодыжка разодрана до самой кости. Похоже, что он рвался из оков, как дикий зверь, но цепь выдержала. Он не нанес вреда никому... кроме себя. Это же Спок, я понимаю. Но господи, его нога...

Нужно поднять его. Он такой легкий и едва дышит. Не знаю, сколько веса он потерял, но сейчас больше похож на голодающих с Тарсуса, нежели на моего старшего помощника. Я не могу даже представить себе, что он должен был испытать за последние несколько дней. 

Когда он говорил о безумии пон фарра, я не мог вообразить... Я видел его раздражительным и озлобленным, во время битвы я видел пустоту в его глазах... Он даже не понимал, что сражается не с кем-нибудь, а со мной. Я думал, это то самое безумие, которого он так боялся. Но то, что сейчас открылось моему взору... Я видел узников клингонских трудовых лагерей, и все они выглядели лучше, чем он сейчас. 

Думай, Кирк. Аптечка... Вспоминай, что Боунз тебе говорил. Сперва справиться с обезвоживанием — вот он, физраствор, подходящий для вулканцев. Для начала совсем немного. Теперь глюкоза, декупрокс... Так. Есть хоть какие-то изменения?

Жизненные показатели чуть лучше, но на экране трикодера все еще горят пять разных сигналов тревоги. Что дальше? А, вот оно. Сердцебиение слегка выровнялось. Уровень кислорода в крови приходит в норму. Минус два тревожных огонька.

Я сижу на койке, прижимая его к себе. Кажется, он даже не пользовался постелью — простыни совсем чистые. Он так и лежал все эти дни на полу, свернувшись клубком — именно так, как я его нашел, как раненое животное... Это место просто ужасно.

От него пахнет так резко, как никогда. И... как-то иначе. Слаще? Не знаю. Просто иначе. Его кожа раскаленная — кажется, что внутри бушует огонь. 

Его лицо исцарапано и покрыто гематомами. Судя по показателям трикодера, у него были припадки, и он, наверное, кусал губы, грыз костяшки пальцев, как загнанная в ловушку крыса. Его локти и колени разбиты в кровь. Руки — просто кошмар: ногти черны от запекшейся крови, ладони исцарапаны, и, кажется, сломаны несколько пальцев. Волосы грязные, одежда пропитана потом и кровью. И эта жуткая рана на лодыжке...

Но все это не так важно. Я успел, он жив, он дышит. Я прижимаю его к себе, пытаюсь протереть его лицо. Я боюсь причинить боль, но Спок ненавидит грязь. Всегда ненавидел. В этом он тоже похож на кота...

Я не могу успокоиться, мои мысли путаются, и я это осознаю.

Но кто бы смог в моей ситуации?

О, мой друг. Что ты с собой сделал? Мне так жаль... 

Черт, у него снова припадок... Быстрее, где же?.. Так, вот. Как жаль, что меня не было рядом, Спок, как жаль, что ты ничего мне не сказал, не позволил самому сделать выбор. Ты все время поддразнивал меня за то, что я так полагаюсь на интуицию, так где же она была, когда ты уходил? Теперь мне все кажется предельно ясным, я понимаю, что заставило тебя бежать. Ты боялся за меня, боялся причинить мне боль... Боялся, что я не захочу... Проклятье! Разве ты не понимаешь, что этим тоже _причинил мне боль?_

И все же я понимаю. Старый добрый Джеймс Т. Кирк, тот, что бегает за каждой юбкой... Ты не знал. 

У людей все не так. «По обоюдному согласию» — вот наше единственное правило. То, которому нас обучили столетия ошибок. Быть может, на Вулкане ты стал бы изгоем за то, что выбрал меня. Ну и что, черт подери? Ты и так стал им в то мгновение, когда только родился. Но на Земле прошло уже две сотни лет с того момента, когда кто-то мог бы осудить тебя. Я думал, ты это знаешь.

Я должен был поговорить с тобой. Это моя вина. 

Дерьмо. Придется звать Боунза. Мы должны хотя бы попытаться тебя спасти. Я _должен..._

==============================

— Я не знаю, Джим. Я просто не знаю.

Я не помню, чтобы когда-то видел Боунза таким растерянным, но все же он продолжает работать.

— У него просто чудовищное состояние. Сердце перенапряжено, миокард увеличен. Надпочечники почти не функционируют. Внешние повреждения ты сам видишь. Нога сильно инфицирована. Несколько ребер сломано, и одному богу известно, сколько внутренних гематом. Вероятнее всего, есть и повреждения мозга, вызванные припадками...

И все же... Мне знаком этот взгляд.

— Что, Боунз? Что еще?

— Он жив. Хотя не должен быть. Дьявол, я не знаю. На свете не более полудюжины гибридов вулканца с человеком, и ни один из них еще не достиг _этого возраста._ Однако чистокровный вулканец умер бы уже пару дней назад. Может, даже раньше. 

Надежда. Пусть и призрачная. Но надежда... Сойдет и такая.

Мы все еще в хижине. Боунз спустил с корабля портативный аппарат жизнеобеспечения, хирургический набор и прочие медицинские штуковины. Он согласен со мной — Спок не простил бы нам, если бы мы подняли его в таком виде на борт «Энтерпрайз». Ни за что.

Я вскипятил воду в печи. Первое, что мы должны сделать, — это отмыть его. Перевязать лодыжку. Боунз уже вколол ему антибиотик и поставил капельницу. Я был обеспокоен этим, но Боунз сказал, что у вулканцев все не так, как у людей. Им нельзя давать лишнюю жидкость, и того, что я уже ввел ему, вполне достаточно. Их артериальное давление от природы низкое, и если перестараться с его подъемом, то вреда выйдет больше, чем пользы. Что ж, ему виднее. 

Держись, Спок, только держись. Ты же не просто так меня дождался. Я надеюсь на большее, но, черт возьми, меня вполне устроит и то, что было между нами раньше. Только не умирай, мой друг...

==============================

Ох... Что? В помещении практически темно, слабый свет исходит только от разожженной печи. Черт знает сколько сейчас времени. Что же меня разбудило? Спок?

Не знаю.

Его глаза по-прежнему закрыты. На мгновение у меня замирает в груди, но потом я вижу, что он дышит. Невероятное облегчение. 

Он даже не пошевелился с тех пор, как я укутал его и сам вытянулся рядом, чтобы согреть. Я и не думал, что засну — очевидно, устал я куда сильнее, чем мне казалось. Нужно встать и проверить, достаточно ли дров. 

Их недостаточно, и несколько минут я трачу на то, чтобы снова хорошенько растопить печь. Вспоминаются походы, в которые я любил отправляться, когда был мальчишкой. В те годы я так же растапливал печь в бабушкином рыбацком домике на озере. У Новой Аризоны нет луны, поэтому за окнами темно, хоть глаз выколи, и я совершенно не представляю, который час. А еще очень тихо. Спокойно. На самом деле даже приятно на время оказаться в таком умиротворенном месте. 

Я привык к космосу, я его сын, но иногда здорово почувствовать под ногами твердую землю.

Ночью я отослал Боунза обратно на корабль. Он уже не настолько молод, чтобы спать на полу, к тому же состояние Спока более или менее стабильно вот уже несколько часов: ему стало легче как раз к тому моменту, когда мы закончили с мытьем и перевязкой ран. Мне не хватает смелости задавать вопросы, но мне и не требуется — слишком хорошо я знаю Боунза. Если бы он был серьезно обеспокоен, то я не вытащил бы его отсюда даже с помощью буксира класса «Геркулес». 

Я ненадолго вышел во двор и тут же с изумлением обнаружил, что голоден — в первый раз за несколько дней. Я действительно очень давно не ел. Еще раз проверив Спока и убедившись, что он спокойно спит, я занялся приготовлением супа. Надеюсь, голод — это хороший знак...

Подбросив еще дров, я вернулся к постели своего друга. Спать не хотелось, поэтому я подтянул вязанку дров к койке и уселся на нее. Да, с мебелью здесь определенно негусто. Я просто посижу рядом и посмотрю на то, как он дышит.

Все взаправду. Он жив. Он пережил то, что в теории пережить невозможно. Каждый его следующий вздох — бесценный подарок, и я не могу оторвать от него глаз. Даже смешно, как легко меняются приоритеты в столь непростые времена. Спок наверняка сказал бы мне, что я абсолютно нелогичен. Что ж, я человек, а люди в таких вещах настоящие профессионалы.

В этом — и в умении надеяться.

==============================

— Привет! Проснись и пой, Джим. Ты же не собираешься проспать весь день, не так ли?

А? Ох. Да, верно. Боунз.

Шея затекла кошмарно. Похоже, я так и заснул, сидя рядом со Споком. В доме тепло: Боунз, очевидно, разжег огонь.

— Доброе утро. Надеюсь, в кружке кофе?

— Он самый, и специально для тебя. Пей, пока горячий, тебе сейчас точно не помешает.

На вкус неплохо. Сделав пару глотков, я снова повернулся к Споку.

Цвет лица у него стал поздоровее. Кажется, Боунз поработал над его кожей, пока я спал. Синяков почти не осталось, и царапины практически зажили. С губами, правда, будет посложнее, он здорово их искусал. Но все равно, выглядит он куда лучше, чем вчера.

Я взглянул на Боунза и улыбнулся. 

— Он спокойно проспал всю ночь.

— И все утро тоже, — улыбнулся мне в ответ Боунз. — Я отключил водитель ритма: его сердце уже способно работать без поддержки. Это явный прогресс. К тому же давление почти пришло в норму.

Меня накрыло облегчением. Я ничего не ответил, только молча прикусил губу. Но, господи, как же я рад это слышать! 

Он лежит так тихо. Так мирно. А я никак не могу успокоиться, не могу поверить, что мы все же успели добраться к нему вовремя. Я продолжаю нервничать, продолжаю ежеминутно проверять, дышит ли он...

Боунз снова просканировал его и нахмурился.

— Хм. У него все еще жар. Но я не могу определить причину, пользуясь только этой примитивной штуковиной.

С помощью гипошприца он сделал забор крови. Он собирается подняться на корабль, чтобы провести лабораторный анализ. Мы оба знаем, что с ним не так, но доктор есть доктор, он упрямо продолжает не доверять компьютерам, предпочитая смотреть на все в микроскоп. Он должен узнать, с каким конкретно микробом борется, и только потом назначит максимально эффективное лечение. Он еще раз посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, не пытаясь скрыть возрастающее беспокойство.

— Итак, Джим. Если будут какие-то изменения, срочно меня вызывай. Если все будет спокойно, то я вернусь, как только что-то узнаю, — сказал он на прощание.

Протянув руку, я очень осторожно дотронулся до лица Спока. Боунз прав, он слишком горячий даже для вулканца. Прислушавшись, я с удовлетворением отметил, что дышит он ровно и спокойно. Смочив холодной водой кусок ткани, я аккуратно протер его лицо, стараясь не задеть подживающие царапины, а потом снова коснулся кожи. Она стала прохладнее. Хорошо. 

Нужно встать и чем-то заняться. Я потянулся, и в спине что-то хрустнуло. _Стареешь, Джеймс, стареешь_. Выйти наружу. День просто великолепный: на небе ни облачка, и дует легкий бриз. К обеду, разумеется, будет жарко, но это кстати. Споку нужно тепло, когда он так слаб.

Я вернулся в хижину и замер: он открыл глаза.

Усевшись на свою поленницу, я попытался поймать его взгляд. Он никак не отреагировал, так что сначала мне показалось, что друг меня не узнает. Но затем он моргнул, и я понял, что он только сейчас сообразил, что я ему не снюсь, что я действительно рядом. Его лицо окаменело. Насколько я могу судить, он глубоко шокирован.

Я осознал, что все это время не дышал, только когда у меня слегка закружилась голова.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он открыл их вновь, и тогда я увидел в них то, что так надеялся увидеть: тот самый взгляд, что он всегда использует вместо улыбки.

Он молчит, и я даже не знаю, может ли он говорить, но это не важно. Он _жив_.

Проверив капельницу и убедившись, что она продолжает работать, я снова посмотрел Споку в глаза.

— Пить хочешь? 

Он осторожно кивнул.

Я принес воды, помог ему присесть и поднес кружку к губам. Он сделал несколько осторожных глотков, откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза. Через мгновение он уже крепко спал.

Ничего удивительного, если учесть, через что ему пришлось пройти. Но мне достаточно того, что он здесь. Пусть спит хоть целый месяц, если захочет — я возражать не стану.

 

Скоро должен вернуться Боунз. Подожду еще немного, и если он не объявится, то вызову его сам. Я начинаю беспокоиться за Спока.

Он просыпался уже дважды. В первый раз я драил палубу... то есть пол — его же так принято называть в жилищах, верно? А, да к черту. Не все ли равно? Я по нему хожу, значит, для меня это палуба. Я уже отмыл кухонную зону, провел полную дезинфекцию и теперь старался отскрести пятна крови с деревянных панелей. Запах в помещении заметно улучшился, но кровью все еще попахивает — наверное, это от его лодыжки. Ее состояние просто ужасно. Боунзу удалось восстановить кровообращение в нескольких сосудах — достаточно, чтобы спасти ногу, но как только Споку станет легче, потребуется операция. Иначе он просто не сможет ходить. Но еще рано — Боунз считает, что пока он слишком слаб.

Когда он проснулся в первый раз, я это _почувствовал_ , клянусь. Вооруженный ведром и щеткой, словно провинившийся кадет, я как раз возился в том самом углу, где нашел его, и вдруг каким-то образом понял, что он не спит. Обернувшись, я увидел, что он и впрямь устремил на меня взгляд своих темных глаз. 

Отбросив в сторону ведро, я рванул к нему и осторожно устроился на самом краю койки. По дороге я прихватил еще воды, и он снова позволил его напоить. Потом он лег, поморгал немного, но на этот раз глаза не закрыл.

Он просто _смотрел_ на меня — так, словно не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Как голодающий смотрит на накрытый к празднику стол. Как будто не ожидал больше никогда меня увидеть. Полагаю, так оно и было. Стоило мне встретить этот взгляд, я сразу понял, что был абсолютно прав, предполагая, почему он поступил так, а не иначе. 

О, Спок. Как мы могли быть такими глупцами?

Он дотронулся до моей руки.

— Джим?

Боже, его голос такой хриплый, словно в горло насыпали песка или еще чего посуше. Я понимаю, что ничего другого нельзя было ожидать, но все равно тяжело это слышать. 

— Спок... Приятно видеть тебя в сознании, мой друг. Напугал ты нас до чертиков, надо сказать.

Он чуть крепче сжал мою руку.

— Мне... жаль... Джим, — он умолк и пару раз глубоко вздохнул. Говорить ему явно было крайне тяжело, но я понимал, что не должен ему сейчас мешать. Ему это нужно. 

Он поерзал немного, пытаясь приподняться, и я помог ему присесть. Опершись на локти, он продолжил:

— Я.. не хотел... причинить тебе боль, Джим. Я хотел... избавить тебя от... этого, — на его лице застыла причудливая смесь смущения, растерянности и глубочайшего облегчения. Говорил он тоже нерешительно — словно никак не мог подобрать верных слов. Он останавливался на полуслове, думал подолгу, но упрямо продолжал.

Я предложил ему воды, но он покачал головой.

— _Зачем_ , Спок?

Он отвернулся, не выдержав моего взгляда. Потом пару раз откашлялся, поморщился и попытался это скрыть. Я сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Спок ненавидит показывать свою слабость, и мы привыкли время от времени изображать, что ничего не видим. Он тоже мирится с _нашими_ недостатками, в конце концов...

Наконец он снова посмотрел на меня.

— Я не знаю... смогу ли объяснить, — он вздохнул и снова поморщился. Похоже, у него ныли ребра. Неудивительно — он весь был покрыт кровоподтеками, пока Боунз не поработал над ним. 

Я спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь выразить всю свою поддержку. Черт подери, не думаю, что он может сказать _что-то такое_ , что меня оттолкнет, только не теперь. Я на многие вещи стал смотреть иначе, когда решил, что он мертв. Я признался себе во всем, на что так долго упрямо закрывал глаза. 

Он вопросительно на меня посмотрел, и я кивнул. 

— Это непросто, — едва слышно выдохнул он. — Я... когда я понял, что... со мной происходит, то осознал, что должен уйти, — он прикусил губу. — Джим... я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Не хотел подвергнуть тебя опасности...

— Я не понимаю, Спок, — на самом деле я отлично все понимал, но решил, что ему нужно выговориться, поэтому подыграл.

— Когда Т'Прин разорвала Связь... я должен был умереть, Джим. Я... не знал этого, но это правда. Я уже был поглощен плак-тау. Одного шока от разрыва Связи было бы достаточно для того, чтобы меня убить, если бы... не одна вещь — наша с тобой связь. Каким-то образом... в пылу лихорадки я выбрал тебя, — он отвернулся, силясь подобрать слова. И тут мне показалось, что я могу _почувствовать_ , как неловко ему даже просто говорить о таких вещах. Я ощущал это, как свою собственную эмоцию, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это не так. Не глядя на меня, он продолжил: — Ты мой друг, Джим. Ты мой т'хай'ла. Когда лихорадка... вернулась, именно тебя я видел в своих снах. И я знал... что у меня нет выбора. Я не мог... просить тебя об этом. Мы были слишком далеко от Вулкана, и я отправился сюда.

— Я должен... попросить прощения. Я не хотел быть для тебя... обузой. Я не думал, что смогу выжить. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кому-то такое удавалось, — в это самое мгновение я увидел то, чего не видел ни разу за годы нашего знакомства: к щекам Спока прилила кровь. 

Мне стоило большого труда не рассмеяться — этого он бы никогда не понял. Я почувствовал, что тоже покраснел — вечное проклятие людей с тонкой кожей. Чертов румянец всегда чуть что заливает мои щёки. 

Я четко ощущал его уверенность в том, что его тяга ко мне не взаимна. Он ее стыдился. Стыдился так, как стыдятся чего-то действительно плохого. Как будто это делало его извращенцем или преступником. Господи. В некоторых смыслах Вулкан — то еще местечко. Они никогда не признают этого, но это так. Как современное общество может быть таким ограниченным?

— Позволь мне кое-что уточнить, — я ободряюще сжал его ладонь, чтобы он не подумал, что я на него злюсь. Хотя я злился. А что я могу поделать? Я всего лишь человек. Но, кроме гнева, меня наполняли и другие чувства. — Ты решил, что единственным логичным решением будет сбежать куда подальше и умереть? Вот просто так, да?

— Я не видел иного пути, Джим. Ты человек. Люди... не горят. Ты... мой капитан и мой друг. Я уже... едва не убил тебя и даже не понимал, что делаю. Как мог я просить тебя о большем? 

Я понимал. Когда я увидел, что это сделало с ним, его поступок показался мне не лишенным смысла. И я не могу отрицать того, что мне было страшно видеть его полные жажды убийства глаза в тот день, когда Т'Прин выбрала схватку.

Но тем не менее! Я не ребенок и уж точно не девственник. Я человек, да, но люди умеют быть крепкими, когда им это нужно. Мы как тараканы — попробуй убей. Вот только я не знал, как объяснить ему все это.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты должен был хотя бы попробовать? По крайней мере предложить мне выбор? — Он попытался отвернуться, но я не позволил и твердо посмотрел в его бездонные темные глаза. Он вздрогнул, но все же смело встретил мой взгляд. — Спок, я думал, ты _умер_. Я не мог больше отыскать твоего присутствия в своем сознании. Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это? — Я перевел дыхание и попытался успокоиться. Сейчас не время расклеиваться. Это важный момент. 

Вздохнув пару раз поглубже, я попробовал еще раз:

— Послушай меня, Спок. Я не собираюсь тебе лгать: я никогда не думал, что между нами состоится этот разговор. О нас, я имею в виду. Тебе стоит знать, что я всегда считал, что ты во мне не заинтересован. Мне казалось, что ты _ни в ком_ не заинтересован, если быть совсем честным. Не в этом смысле. Я боялся надавить на тебя и этим поставить под угрозу нашу дружбу. К тому же, мы одна команда, и Звездный флот точно не пришел бы в восторг от изменения статуса наших отношений.

— Но когда я летел сюда, я кое-что понял. Что ты лучший из друзей, которые у меня когда-либо были. Ты мне ближе, чем когда-либо был родной брат. Когда я подумал, что ты умер, для меня все внезапно... прояснилось. Все остальное вдруг стало неважным. Мне вдруг стало наплевать на целый мир. Это хуже, чем потерять Сэма. Это даже хуже, чем потерять Эдит.

— Когда я пришел сюда и обнаружил, что ты жив, то наконец осознал себя до конца, — я замолчал и какое-то время просто смотрел на него. Обычно бесстрастное лицо выражало сейчас неподдельное изумление. Изумление с примесью чего-то еще... Надежды? 

— Я не знаю, как мы должны поступить. Я признаю это. Я не представляю, что будет дальше. Но я точно уверен в одном — такого больше не должно произойти. Ты должен завязать с этим своим благородством и побегами. Я не хочу потерять тебя, Спок. Пока я летел сюда, я осознал одну вещь. Ты мне _нужен_. Скажи, ты можешь, глядя мне в глаза, сказать, что не чувствуешь того же?

Какое-то время он молча изучал свои руки. Думал, анализировал все, как обычно. Обсасывал, как терьер мозговую косточку. А потом он посмотрел на меня, и в его глазах я увидел ответ.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Я не могу. Но Джим... я должен... сказать. Это... повторится. Скоро. Возможно... еще через сорок дней. Не позже. Это будет повторяться до тех пор, пока я... — его щеки позеленели даже сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, — пока я не спарюсь. Или не умру. Я не знал этого раньше. Но я проверил. Все так и есть. А ты... — не в силах закончить, он посмотрел на меня в полном отчаянии.

Стало быть, пришел мой черед.

— Я — что? Всегда выбирал женщин? 

Он кивнул, и я усмехнулся.

— Спок, ты не будешь у меня первым, знаешь ли. Не спорю, долгие годы я гонялся за каждой юбкой. Что ж, я _люблю_ женщин. Всегда любил. Тебе это известно. — Он снова кивнул, пытаясь не выдавать своего смущения. Я продолжил: — Но у людей все не так просто, как у вулканцев. Уже не одно столетие на Земле никого не волнуют однополые пары. Это одна из тех вещей, которым научило нас время, — я сделал паузу и вгляделся в его глаза. В них совершенно точно была надежда.

— Спок, помнишь Гэри Митчелла? 

Он кивнул, и на его лицо неожиданно набежала тень. Спок и Гэри никогда не ладили. Гэри был некорректен по отношению к нему, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, я это понимаю. Гэри вообще по-свински обращался с людьми, включая меня самого, вот только мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы это осознать. К тому же я тогда не знал Спока так, как сейчас.

— Когда мы были в Академии, мы... ну... у нас были отношения, — это прозвучало глупо, но как скажешь иначе? Мы были любовниками, но не любили друг друга. — Это было во время первого года обучения. Пару месяцев мы как бы... экспериментировали. Ничего хорошего из этого в итоге не вышло, но что было — то было. Наверное, мы были слишком похожи. И Гэри... Гэри всегда страдал манией величия... еще задолго до того, как попал на борт «Энтерпрайз».

— Его назначили моим старшим помощником, и поначалу было довольно неловко. Он хотел возобновить отношения, но я отказался. К этому моменту я уже понимал, что он не тот, кто мне нужен. Кто — тот, я тоже не знал, но был твердо уверен, что точно не Гэри. А потом он погиб. Я чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым, все время думал о том, что случилось бы, если бы между нами не было напряжения. Теперь мне кажется, что ничего не изменилось бы. Гэри всегда был холодным и властным, и эта энергия просто подняла все на поверхность.

Мне стало нехорошо. Я никогда не обсуждал это ни с кем, кроме Боунза. Но чем бы все ни закончилось, я знал, что должен быть честен со Споком. Абсолютно честен.

Глубоко вздохнув, я смотрел на Спока до тех пор, пока он не встретил мой взгляд.

— Я уже давно ищу своего человека, и иногда мне казалось, что я его нашел, Спок. Но ничего не выходило. Все время что-то мешало. Дженис сошла с ума. Кэрол выгнала меня к чертям собачьим. Рут хотела жить в деревне, хотела привязать меня к земле. Эдит... ну, ты знаешь. Мне даже нравилось это все, нравилось, что в Академии за глаза все называли меня главным бабником Звездного флота. Ты знал об этом? — Одна изогнутая бровь взлетела вверх, в глазах сверкнула смешинка. — Ага, — рассмеялся я в ответ. — Совсем не по уставу. Но Спок... все это время мне чего-то не хватало. Я нуждался в чем-то большем, но я никак не мог этого найти, — я сделал паузу, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Теперь я знаю, что искал тебя, мой друг. Мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы это понять. Тебе пришлось оказаться на краю гибели, чтобы я наконец все осознал, но это правда, — я замолчал, давая ему время обдумать мои слова, просто смотрел на него и не прекращал радоваться тому, что он рядом, что он жив, что я не задержался в пути и все же успел. Потому что до тех пор, пока я не нашел его здесь, не увидел, что он еще дышит, я не понимал, что для меня на самом деле будет значить эта потеря.

Долгое время он не говорил ни слова, его руки спокойно лежали в моих ладонях, пока он думал — сосредоточенно, как и всегда. Я не мешал. Наконец он поднял голову.

— Ты говоришь серьезно, Джим?

Я кивнул. Тогда его лицо стало еще более задумчивым.

— Я не ожидал, что ты чувствуешь... то же, что и я.

Меня наполнила надежда. Быть может?..

Но он тут же нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Джим... нет. Я не могу на это пойти. Я не имею права. Ты человек и ты... недостаточно силен. Я могу нанести тебе травмы, я могу даже убить тебя, — отчаяние и страх исказили строгое лицо, отчетливо прозвучали в хриплом голосе. Он отшатнулся, вырвал руки из моих ладоней. — Я не могу так с тобой поступить. Я уже едва не убил тебя. Ты сам не знаешь, что мне предлагаешь. Ты не понимаешь.

С меня довольно. Склонившись к самому его лицу, я заглянул в темные глаза.

— Не понимаю, да? Так _помоги_ мне понять, Спок. Чего ты, черт подери, так боишься? Я не ребенок, знаешь ли. Я не хрустальный и не разобьюсь от твоего прикосновения. Я уже говорил тебе, что мне плевать на то, какого ты пола. Я не вулканец и не подвержен этим вашим вбиваемым в головы с самого детства предрассудкам! Да услышь же ты меня наконец! Ты полагаешь, что у тебя есть повод скрывать свои чувства? Ты хоть раз останавливался на мгновение перед зеркалом, Спок? Никогда не думал, почему многие женщины строят тебе глазки? Да и парни тоже, знаешь ли. Поверь мне на слово, я замечал. Думаешь, мне было легко, понимая, что ты вулканец, держать себя в руках, собирать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не среагировать на твои случайные прикосновения, боясь оскорбить тебя ненароком? А что касается того, что я «просто человек», так... — я осекся и попытался успокоиться хоть немного. Вечно моя ирландская кровь пробуждается в самый неподходящий момент...

— Спок, ты прячешь голову в песок. Нет уж, послушай и не дуйся — обижать тебя я не собирался. Что насчет твоей матери? Она вышла замуж за Сарека, не так ли? 

Какое-то время он сидел не шевелясь, а потом коротко кивнул. Лицо его застыло каменной маской — совершенно нечитаемое. Глубоко вздохнув, я начал сначала.

— Тебе не кажется, что если леди Аманда справляется с пон фарром, то и я как-нибудь справлюсь? Без обид, но я точно не слабее твоей матери, — откинувшись назад, я постарался полностью расслабиться. — Ты очень важен для меня, Спок, — я положил ладонь на край койки. — Ты всегда ценил истину превыше всего, так докажи это сейчас. Дотронься до моей руки. Услышь мои мысли. Проверь, правдив ли я, когда говорю о своих чувствах.

Я усмехнулся.

— Ну же, прими вызов. 

Он не шевелился. Просто сидел и смотрел на меня непроницаемым взглядом. Я тоже замер, не собираясь отступать. Обратившись к своему собственному сознанию, я открыл его так широко, как мог, позволил проявиться всем до того тщательно спрятанным чувствам.

Ох уж эти вулканцы! Он просто сидит, стыдится себя и гадает, каким это образом кто-то вроде меня может находить его привлекательным! Я почувствовал его мысли, почти услышал их, и мне снова стоило большого труда не рассмеяться. Он бы не понял. Но господи, что же за жизнь у него была, раз он так низко себя ценит?

По пути на Вавилон Аманда рассказала мне, что его нещадно травили в детстве за человеческую кровь, за то, что он часто выходил из себя. Думаю, дело было не только в этом. Он ведь действительно не понимает, какое воздействие оказывает на окружающих, не представляет, насколько хорош собой. Даже сейчас, израненный, вымотанный и грязный, он заставляет мое сердце биться чаще.

Три года я держался на одной силе воли. Три года я изо всех сил старался ничем не выдать своего желания. Чтобы отвлечься, я рассчитывал в уме кривую работы варп-двигателей. А потом принимал холодный душ. Прятался за подходящие по высоте столы. Скрывался в своей каюте в компании «лучшего друга каждого солдата», как говаривал когда-то Ганни Хаакон, — своей правой руки. 

Каждый раз, когда он сливался со мной сознаниями, я боялся, что выдам себя, что он все поймет, и я отталкивал его. Я считал, что если он когда-нибудь узнает, то тут же запросит перевод на другой корабль, ведь он вулканец. Они просто не делают таких вещей, не так ли? Нас учили в Академии, что нельзя просто так дотрагиваться до вулканцев, нельзя задавать им личных вопросов и уж точно нельзя давать им понять, что они вызывают у вас желание — хотя бы просто потому, что они никогда не ответят вам взаимностью.

Черт подери, я ведь правда верил в эту чушь. 

До сих пор.

Наконец он вздохнул, протянул руку и дотронулся до моей ладони так осторожно, будто боялся обжечься. Я не пошевелился и не сказал ни слова. Просто ждал, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы мой разум оставался открытым, позволяя ему прочесть в нем то, что я так долго и так старательно от него скрывал.

Тишину нарушал только звук нашего дыхания и треск поленьев в печи. Мне все время приходилось напоминать себе о том, что нужно сделать следующий вздох. Я был уверен, что если пошевелюсь или произнесу хоть слово, то спугну его, и на этом все закончится.

Не знаю, как долго это продолжалось. Кажется, целую вечность. Спину ломило от усталости. Давненько Джеймсу Т. Кирку не приходилось ползать по полу, вооружившись щеткой... Наконец я услышал, как он шепчет что-то себе под нос, но не сумел разобрать ни слова — похоже, Спок говорил на вулканском. Я поднял голову и вгляделся в его глаза. Я едва дышал от страха, что он скажет сейчас то, что мне совсем не хотелось бы услышать...

— Ты... так это правда? — тихо спросил он.

Я не отрывал от него глаз.

— Ты же у нас телепат. Тебе лучше знать.

Он моргнул пару раз, на мгновение закрыл глаза, и напряжение вдруг покинуло его тело. Он откинулся на подушку, вытянул по бокам руки, открыл глаза и поджал губы.

— Джим... я верю тебе. Твои мысли не лгут, — он вздохнул. — Я не понимаю, как и почему это произошло... но это правда, — он снова протянул руку и сжал мою ладонь. Его пальцы были сухими и горячими, на висках выступили капельки пота — похоже, его вновь охватила лихорадка. — Ты спрашивал меня, как я вынес... это. Я не знаю, Джим. Я почти ничего не помню. Знаю только, что меня терзал... голод. _Жажда._ Я рвался в цепях, стараясь освободиться. Я хотел... к тебе. Я горел...

— Я знаю, люди говорят, — его щеки снова позеленели, — что мы ненасытные, когда наступает наше Время. Мне известно, что к моменту завершения, оба партнера совершенно вымотаны. Иногда больны. Мы не можем есть — только потреблять необходимое для выживания количество жидкости. Мы не способны говорить. Когда нас поглощает плак-тау, мы становимся дикими животными. Лишенными разума... Нам говорят об этом еще в детском возрасте. Но больше эта тема не поднимается. Никто это не обсуждает. Мы все входим в первый пон фарр, не владея информацией. Испуганными. Так есть и было всегда. Это вулканская традиция. 

Его веки дрогнули, и только тогда я понял, как он устал, как тяжело ему оставаться в сознании, чтобы закончить рассказ. Он вздохнул. 

— Я не знаю... как это будет, и все еще боюсь причинить тебе вред. Но я скажу тебе одну вещь: больше я не уйду. Если ты... желаешь этого, то я останусь, — на мгновение он стиснул мою ладонь крепче, а потом отпустил.

Я сжал его плечо. Кожа раскаленная и влажная от пота: он все еще не может победить болезнь. Но на лице написано умиротворение. Он наконец сказал все, что хотел. Я понимал, я чувствовал то же самое.

— Спок, я так надеялся услышать от тебя именно эти слова. Все остальное может подождать. Поживем — увидим. Посмотрим, что будет, когда тебе станет легче, — я улыбнулся и был в свою очередь вознагражден этой его коронной полуулыбкой. — Думаю, сейчас тебе стоит немного отдохнуть, иначе Маккой прибьет меня за то, что я утомил его пациента. 

Он кивнул, и уголок его губ слегка дрогнул.

— Действительно, — прошептал он. — Наш доктор... достойный соперник, — он улегся поудобнее, позволив мне накрыть его одеялом. Я сел на место, снова устроив руку на его плече, ожидая, пока он заснет. Много времени для этого не понадобилось: через две минуты Спок крепко спал. 

Какое-то время я оставался на месте, просто сидел и слушал звук его ровного дыхания, и только когда удостоверился, что его ничего не беспокоит, поднялся и занялся делом. Сначала подкинул дров, потом принес с улицы еще вязанку, собрал то, что осталось от одежды Спока, и закинул в печь. Она уже не нужна. Вчера, помыв Спока, мы облачили его в принесенную из лазарета пижаму. 

Огонь приходилось поддерживать постоянно: солнце уже садилось, а Споку сейчас крайне необходимо оставаться в тепле. Потом я вскипятил воду, собираясь выпить еще кофе и помыться самому. Хотя бы обтереться губкой. Теперь, когда дом засиял чистотой, я вдруг почувствовал себя грязным. 

Все это время Спок крепко спал. Я приготовил себе поесть и с наслаждением проглотил все до последней крошки. Было немного странно опять испытывать голод. Странно, но очень здорово. Я вымыл посуду, а он все еще спал и проснулся только на закате. 

Сначала он снова не понял, кто он и где находится. Он был очень горячим — точно таким, каким я нашел его вчера. Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы поймать его взгляд, и только тогда он меня узнал, попытался произнести мое имя, но был настолько слаб, что не смог. Я напоил его и устроился рядом, но не прошло и минуты, как он вновь погрузился в сон. 

Я достал коммуникатор, собираясь вызвать Боунза, и как раз в это мгновение раздался звук транспортера. 

— Джим, — он огляделся. — Что ж, времени даром ты не терял, — он повел носом, принюхиваясь. — Да, теперь куда лучше.

Я кивнул.

— Ага. Мне просто надо было чем-то себя занять. Только не говори команде, что я драил тут на карачках палубу. 

Он расхохотался.

— А что, было бы забавно, — он поставил на пол медицинский чемоданчик и большую сумку, из которой выглядывали надувной матрас и спальный мешок. Похоже, у нас появился новый жилец. Как мог, я попытался спародировать знаменитую «задранную бровь». — Только не вздумай менять профессию, Джим...

— Не волнуйся, Боунз. Это не входит в мои планы. — Дождавшись, пока он закончит сканировать своего пациента, я спросил: — Ну что, какие новости? Что показали анализы?

Ответил он не сразу. Сперва ввел Споку содержимое трех гипошприцов, потом добавил что-то в капельницу и приклеил ему на руку два кусочка пластыря. 

Ни одно из этих действий Спока не разбудило. Боунз снова накрыл его одеялом и только тогда сел, посмотрев на меня.

— Все так, как я и предполагал. Проблема в его лодыжке. Из-за общего ослабления организма его иммунная система просто не смогла справиться с попавшей в рану инфекцией. Одного антибиотика не достаточно. Уверен, что я с этим справлюсь, но, думаю, ночка нам предстоит длинная. Я синтезировал специфические антитела и уже ввел ему необходимую дозу. В капельницу я добавил препараты для стимуляции иммунитета и лекарство против припадков. На всякий случай. Дыхательная система у него не поражена, и это хороший знак, — он пожал плечами. — Но это же Спок, в конце концов. Крепкий орешек. Касайся дело кого другого, мы с тобой тут не сидели бы и не вели эту беседу.

Я нахмурился.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под «длинной ночкой»? 

— Думаю, что лихорадка спадет только к завтрашнему утру, а ночью жар может усилиться. Так что лучше мне остаться тут, и мы сможем дежурить у его постели по очереди. Мне не хочется лишний раз давать ему успокоительное и обезболивающие, если удастся обойтись без них. Ему понадобятся все силы, чтобы победить эту дрянь. 

Я кивнул, соглашаясь с разумностью приведенных доводов, и достал коммуникатор.

— Пойду переговорю со Скотти, пока все тихо. Скоро буду. 

Доктор только хмыкнул в ответ. Он уже снял повязку с лодыжки Спока и приступил к промыванию раны.

Старый добрый Боунз.

==============================

Пока Боунз обедал, я вводил его в курс дела. Конечно, я не стал рассказывать все, о чем мы говорили со Споком — только то, что какое-то время он был в сознании, мы успели обсудить все произошедшее, и он пообещал никогда больше не совершать таких поступков.

— Хорошо, — сочувственно кивая, подытожил доктор. — Это была несусветная глупость. Даже для Спока.

Я не стал никак комментировать его замечание. Сам я теперь хорошо понимаю, почему мой друг сделал то, что сделал, но обсуждать это с Боунзом мне совсем не хочется. По крайней мере, не сейчас. 

Сначала Спок должен выздороветь. Восстановить силы. Встать на ноги. И только потом мы вместе решим, что делать дальше. Тогда и будем беспокоиться о том, как объяснить все Боунзу. Хотя, насколько я его знаю, к тому времени он сам догадается. 

Могу я помечтать, в самом деле? Ненавижу объясняться. Особенно когда дело касается таких вещей...

Уже поздно. Мы с Боунзом играем в покер, вместо стола используя транспортированную Скотти стенную панель, уложенную на стопки поленьев. Спок крепко спит, и из-под одеяла торчит только его нос — я тоже любил так укутываться, когда был ребенком.

То и дело он приходит в себя. Иногда узнает нас и ведет себя адекватно, а иногда кажется, что его сознание дрейфует где-то очень далеко. В такие моменты он просто смотрит в никуда, и по его лицу струится пот. Его сон тоже неровный: с полчаса он может лежать совершенно спокойно, а потом вдруг начинает ворочаться и вздрагивать так, словно его мучают кошмары или приступы боли... То и дело кто-то из нас встает, чтобы дать ему попить. Капельница тоже помогает. Все идет по плану. Боунз говорит, что показатели улучшаются. Сам я ничего не понимаю, но верю ему на слово. 

Пару часов назад мы помогли ему в первый раз выйти наружу — ну не резиновый же у него мочевой пузырь, в самом деле. Та еще была задачка, надо сказать. Он совершенно не мог ступать на раненую ногу, так что пришлось опираться на нас, как на своего рода живые костыли. Чертова капельница была закреплена на поясе у Боунза. Нам пришлось помогать ему во всем, поскольку происходило это в одно из его полубессознательных пробуждений. Спок был совершенно не в себе и поэтому не смущался — думаю, он вообще не понимал, что мы рядом. А вот я... Хотя ничего нового вообще-то не происходило. Нам троим не раз приходилось ухаживать друг за другом во время неудачно сложившихся миссий. Черт, да сейчас все было куда лучше, чем обычно. Мы не замерзали, мы были сыты, и в нас никто не стрелял. Но лицо у меня все равно пылало, и я от души порадовался, что у этой планеты нет луны. Прямо сейчас я был не готов удовлетворять медицинскую любознательность доктора. 

Как-нибудь в другой раз. Я еще сам до конца в себе не разобрался. 

Сейчас Спок спит спокойно. В доме тепло, но он все равно закутался в одеяло. Впрочем, наверное, он ощущает температуру не так, как мы. Я вспомнил, что, когда мы спустились на арену кун-ут-кал-иф-фи, жара там была невероятная. Словно стоять в горниле. Подумав, я поднялся и подкинул еще дров, а потом посмотрел на Боунза. 

— Сдавай, костоправ.

Он ухмыльнулся и принялся тасовать карты. Здорово у него получается, надо сказать — почти как у крупье на Райзе. Руки хирурга, ничего не скажешь. Чего только мой главный врач не умеет...

Во время игры он все время поглядывал на меня исподтишка, полагая, что я не замечаю. Боунза сложно обхитрить. Он всегда видит больше остальных, но помалкивает до поры до времени. Никогда не догадаешься, как много ему известно.

Но я не против. Никого другого я бы сюда даже не впустил.

Через пару часов он зевнул. 

— Ты еще не хочешь спать, Джим?

— Нет. Ложись. Я разбужу тебя, когда устану.

— Только попробуй не разбудить. Нам всем будет только хуже, если ты себя загонишь. 

Я кивнул.

— Не волнуйся. Сегодня я не собираюсь играть в «супер-капитана». Обещаю. 

К этому моменту Боунз уже надул матрас и разложил на нем спальник.

— Ловлю на слове, — отозвался он, улегся и почти мгновенно захрапел, как трактор. Ну и пусть, я слишком устал, чтобы обращать внимание. 

Я вышел на улицу и какое-то время стоял на крыльце, дыша свежим ночным воздухом и глядя на звезды. Где-то там на орбите мой корабль. Я его не вижу, но точно знаю, что он там. Местное небо мне незнакомо, но стоит признать, оно прекрасно. На западе прямо над линией горизонта переливается большая радужная туманность — кажется, стоит протянуть руку, и дотронешься. 

А потом я обратился к своему сознанию и сообразил, что могу почувствовать присутствие Спока. Не понимаю, как, но я просто знал, что он там. Забавно. Так было и раньше, но я не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока он не ушел. Тогда мне показалось, что в моей голове появилась огромная дыра, и ощущение потери выбило почву у меня из-под ног... 

Я не помню, когда понял, что он снова там. Наверное, во время нашего дневного разговора, но точный момент я назвать не могу. Но вот уже несколько часов я снова чувствую себя _цельным_. 

Хм... Пожалуй, пора возвращаться. Кажется, Спок проснулся. 

Когда я вошел, он смотрел на меня. Он приподнялся на подушке, и его глаза были совершенно ясными. В этот раз он действительно пришел в себя.

Обойдя спящего Боунза, я присел на край койки. Доктор продолжал храпеть, и я указал на него большим пальцем: 

— Занятые звуковые эффекты, не так ли?

— В самом деле, — голос Спока был уже не такой хриплый.

— Хочешь пить?

— На данный момент нет, Джим.

Я коснулся его лба, проверяя температуру. Он горячее, чем должен быть, но жар уже не такой, как днем. Вот те на, а Боунз считал, что до утра лихорадка не отступит. Несгибаемые они, эти вулканцы.

— Спок, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он подумал немного, прежде чем ответить.

— Лучше, — и снова это полуулыбка. — Возможно, — предположил он, — я недооценивал способности нашего доктора.

— Или это, или ты слишком упрям, чтобы умереть. Я бы поставил на последнее. 

Он не ответил, только слегка приподнял бровь. Спок всегда умел эффектно завершать разговор. Какое-то время мы оба молчали. Боунз по-прежнему храпел, а в печи звонко трещали поленья. Я чувствовал, что Спок с удовольствием продолжил бы беседу, как и я сам, но ни один из нас не знал, с чего начать...

Наконец я решился.

— Спок, я хотел сказать тебе... что днем я говорил чистую правду. Я был недавно на улице, стоял, думал и неожиданно осознал, что снова могу ощущать тебя в своем сознании — так, как раньше. И я понял, что не чувствовал тебя, когда ты был болен, когда я думал, что ты умер. Вот почему все на свете вдруг потеряло для меня значение.

Глубоко вздохнув, я поднял голову и встретил его взгляд.

— Это и есть... Связь?

Он задумался на мгновение, но все же кивнул.

— Частично. Пойми, Джим, в некотором роде мне известно едва ли не меньше, чем тебе. Несмотря на то, что я был связан с другим существом с семилетнего возраста, я не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока не пришла лихорадка.... Но я знаю одно. Твое присутствие в моих мыслях куда ощутимее, чем когда-либо было присутствие Т'Прин. Я хорошо тебя знаю, а ее не знал совсем. Она не хотела иметь со мной никаких дел, и традиции позволяли ей меня отвергнуть. Однако мне кажется крайне интересным, что ты можешь ощущать мое отсутствие. Ты не телепат и, по логике, не должен обладать такими умениями, — он отвернулся на секунду, но заставил себя снова сконцентрироваться на мне. — Люди называют такие вещи шестым чувством, но любой вулканец скажет, что это признак истинной Связи, — он снова умолк. Я ждал, понимая, что ему еще есть что сказать.

Он придвинулся ближе.

— Джим, ты действительно уверен в том, что хочешь этого? Пока все не зашло слишком далеко, опытный вулканский целитель смог бы разорвать нашу начальную связь, освободить тебя.

Дрожь пробежала у меня по спине от этих слов.

— Нет. Я не хочу ее разрывать. А ты хочешь? Я ведь даже не спросил тебя...

Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Не хочу. Но... я должен признаться, что испытываю некоторое беспокойство. Я не знаю, что нас ждет. Не знаю, не помешает ли тебе это командовать кораблем, не повредит ли карьере во Флоте, — он снова выглядел смущенным. — Я недостаточно сведущ в этих вопросах, хотя должен был быть. Когда лихорадка вернулась, так быстро после кал-иф-фи, я был захвачен врасплох и только тогда начал исследовать вопрос. 

Поерзав, я устроился поудобнее. На полу, у печи, Боунз продолжал имитировать древний дизельный двигатель, нуждающийся в незамедлительном ремонте. Я снова посмотрел на Спока.

— Что ж, — тихо сказал я. — _Что именно_ тебе известно? Давай начнем с этого. 

Он кивнул.

— Теперь мне известно, что лихорадка пон фарра может быть прервана ритуальной битвой. Это редкость, но такое иногда происходит. В этом случае она возвращается через тридцать, максимум сорок дней. Сколько ее не откладывай, вариантов исхода все равно только два: спариться или умереть. К тому же организм не может долгое время находиться в таком цикле.

— Понятно. Это не лишено смысла. Но что с твоей нынешней ситуацией? Ты же ни с кем не сражался в этот раз. Ты просто... пережил это.

Он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, Джим. О таком я никогда не слышал. Говорят, некоторые мастера Колинара способны пережить пон фарр, но они не горят так, как горел я. Их самодисциплина помогает предотвратить все симптомы. Вероятнее всего, лихорадка скоро вернется. В норме, когда она отступает, в организме вулканца происходят определенные гормональные перестройки, но со мной этого не произошло, поскольку я был... один, — его щеки снова густо позеленели. Я мог только посочувствовать. Мне даже слушать все это неловко, а ведь я в разы менее зажат по сравнению со Споком. 

— Есть также возможность, что я перезапустил цикл, и пройдут годы до того момента, когда я снова начну гореть. Но это мне кажется маловероятным.

В его голосе снова прозвучали нотки отчаяния, словно он не мог поверить в то, что я действительно останусь с ним... И тогда я вспомнил, что делала леди Аманда, когда Сарек чувствовал дискомфорт. Я наклонился ближе и протянул ему руку, выпрямив два пальца и поджав остальные. — Эй, — сказал я. — Я совершенно серьезен, Спок. Я никуда не уйду.

Темные глаза расширились, в них застыло изумление. А потом он протянул мне сложенную в том же жесте ладонь, коснулся моих пальцев и замер. 

Его кожа такая теплая. Не раскаленная, как вчера, а похожая скорее на тепло костра или ласку солнечного света. Мы сидели, не шевелясь, и я понял, что, когда он касается меня, я могу чувствовать его еще более отчетливо. И я стал слушать... 

В его мыслях царил полнейший хаос. Я ощущал облегчение, надежду и уверенность — такую, какую мы оба всегда испытывали рядом друг с другом. А еще я чувствовал сомнения и страх. Смущение и что-то, похожее на голод, на _желание_ , с которым он совсем не привык иметь дело. 

Спок — вулканец. До того, как его поглотила лихорадка, ему не приходилось сталкиваться с нуждами определенного рода. Вулканцев начинают обучать ментальной дисциплине, когда они совсем юные, и к тому моменту, когда мы, люди, повзрослев, впервые просыпаемся в липкой пижаме, их самоконтроль уже полностью развит.

И сейчас он готов к происходящему ничуть не лучше, чем пятьдесят дней назад, когда все только началось.

Я видел все это в его мыслях. Не так отчетливо, конечно, — скорее как яркие образы, которые облекались в слова уже в моем сознании. И тогда я задумался: что видит он в моем разуме?

Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

Выражение его лица иначе как улыбкой назвать было сложно. Почти незаметной, неуверенной — но абсолютно искренней. 

— Я вижу... — он умолк, не в силах найти подходящих слов. А потом поднял вторую руку и коснулся моего лица. И я тоже увидел.

Тепло. Тепло и _свет_ — достаточно яркий для того, чтобы исчезли все тени. Я видел свое собственное желание, видел, как пытался его скрыть. Видел, что чувствовал, когда думал, что он умер. Это было _невыносимо_... Я уже начал забывать, но Спок телепат и легко прочел все, что со мной происходило. В мои мысли вплеталось его раскаяние в том, что он причинил мне такую боль, и я показал ему, что это теперь неважно. Все прошло. Забудь, мой друг, я уже забыл.

Я почувствовал его удивление от того, как легко смешиваются наши мысли, и тут же нас обоих охватила слабость. Я ощутил, как он сказал, что пора заканчивать. Я моргнул и опустил руки. Спок сделал то же самое и откинулся на подушку. Он несколько побледнел, но при этом выглядел более или менее успокоенным. Как и я. Он больше не касался меня, но я продолжал чувствовать его необыкновенно ясно.

На одно короткое мгновение я дотронулся до его лба — хорошо. Температура почти нормальная. Изогнутая бровь взлетела вверх.

— Я... прошел проверку? — поинтересовался он.

Я ухмыльнулся.

— Прошел.

Он снова улыбнулся — увереннее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Т'хай'ла, — шепнул он.

Мне хотелось спросить его еще о многом. Что значит это слово на самом деле, как мы будем вести себя, когда вернемся на корабль... Но это не горит. Нам некуда спешить. Мелдинг вытянул из нас обоих слишком много сил, оставив за собой приятную сонливость. У меня лично осталось еще одно последствие, но это давно не новость. Всегда готов, как говорится. Хорошо, что на мне свободные джинсы, а не узкие форменные брюки. Я зевнул.

— Наверное, мне стоит разбудить Боунза, Спок. Он заставил меня пообещать. К тому же, если я не лягу, то точно засну прямо так и грохнусь на пол.

— Доктору это точно придется не по душе, Джим. Должен признать, я тоже ощущаю некоторую усталость. Полагаю, нам обоим стоит отдохнуть. 

Я снова дотронулся до его руки двумя вытянутыми пальцами, а потом он закутался в одеяло, и я поднялся, чтобы разбудить Боунза и занять его замечательный надувной матрас. Я чувствовал такое умиротворение, какого не ощущал уже очень давно.

==============================

Как хорошо вернуться домой.

Я сижу за столом, моя каюта освещена только Огнем Наблюдателя. Ногу я устроил на кресле — так, как пообещал Маккою. Рана почти затянулась, но ткани все еще слишком мягкие. Условием освобождения из лазарета было мое обязательство беречь ногу, и я был вынужден на это пойти. Мне действительно повезло, что травма не оказалась тяжелее, и я не лишился ноги.

Если сказать честно, то мне вообще повезло остаться в живых.

Не думал, что я снова увижу эту каюту. Я не раз говорил, что это мой дом, и теперь осознаю это еще более остро. Этот корабль действительно мой единственный дом, которым так и не смогли стать Земля или Вулкан. На этом корабле мое место. Единственное место во вселенной, в котором я по-настоящему нужен.

А еще здесь Джим.

Он был рядом, когда М'Бенга вывел меня из целительного транса, и выглядел он заметно испуганным. Беспокойство покинуло его лицо, только когда я откашлялся и произнес его имя. Вежливо дождавшись ухода М'Бенги, он протянул руку, сложенную в том самом жесте, что используют разделяющие Связь вулканцы. Меня удивила сила моих эмоций, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись. 

Он объяснил, что научился этому у моей матери.

Я думал, что хорошо знаю этого человека, но он оказался куда глубже, чем я полагал. Он знает о том, что нас ожидает, даже меньше, чем я — а я в этом вопросе довольно невежественен — но все равно без единого сомнения готов пройти со мной предстоящий путь. 

Двадцать дней назад я считал, что моя жизнь кончена.

Теперь же мне кажется, что я только ступил на ее порог. И в первый раз я не одинок.

Многое осталось несказанным. Сегодня же я приступлю к восполнению пробелов в своих знаниях. Я на самом деле не имею представления, что будет, когда вернется лихорадка — я только знаю, что она действительно вернется: М'Бенга подтвердил мои предположения и был предельно изумлен, что я пережил эти дни в одиночку и без присмотра. Он тоже никогда не слышал о такого рода прецедентах. Леонард мечтательно рассуждает о том, какая из этого могла бы выйти научная статья, но я точно знаю, что он не станет ее писать. 

А еще я точно знаю, что в следующий раз я не буду один.

В конце концов, ничего другого мне знать и не нужно.

-конец-

[](http://imgur.com/t0CuMoH)


End file.
